One More Little One
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This story takes place after the episode called "Three Sentences". What if Jack and Rebecca decided to expand their family? Rebecca becomes pregnant with a baby girl. Jack and the kids help Rebecca through a miscarriage.
1. Coming around in full circle

Time Period: September 1990

Rebecca's p.o.v

Coming around in full circle

One tiny beating heart

My unexpected blessing

Enchanting magic

My miniature miracle

One gigantic obstacle

Coming around in full circle

Exciting good times

Autumn bliss

Newfound hope and joy


	2. Out From Underneath

Jack's p.o.V

Out from underneath

Peace

Passing through

Obvious signs of a baby angel

Such pure innocence

Echoes of a familiar dark place

A sea of pink


	3. Miscarriage

Rebecca's p.o.V

"Good morning, honey" Jack acknowledges me in bed. The sun casts a glow upon Jack, almost

giving him an celestial look. Painful cramps prevent me from hugging and kissing him. He rubs

my stomach in which makes me moan. "I can stay home from work if you are feeling unwell" he

offers. "You must go to work" I persist trying to hold back my vomit. My abrupt sudden run to

the bathroom increases his anxiety. The sound of my vomiting frightens him. I am caught off

guard by numerous blood clots in the toilet. I assume I lost the baby, my precious princess.

Jack and the kids carry me through this terrible loss.


	4. A Song Full of Pain, Sorrow, and Hope

Place: The Club

Scenario: Open Mike Night

Rebecca's p.o.v

"Rebecca, you are a singer. You should embrace the spotlight" Jack suggests. "Not now" I refuse

quickly. "I know its last minute, but you help somebody" he persists. "What if the audience doesn't

like me?" I complain. "I will protect you" he promises squeezing my hand. Confidently, I approach

the stage. It feels strange to be on stage again because I have been silent for so long. The

miscarriage has affected me greatly. I use this painful experience to heal many broken hearts

including my own.


	5. The Moment I Saw You Cry

Jack's p.o.v

Choked up, I escort Rebecca off the stage. I kiss her forehead. "Why are you crying? Was my

performance that bad?" she wonders getting into the car. "Your song was what I needed. You did

nothing wrong" I assure her. "That's good" she smiles. Staring up at a dark gray sky, I am changed

forever. The floodgates refuse to close even when I am in the bed at home. I guess I haven't gotten

over the miscarriage.


	6. The Moment forever was in your eyes

Rebecca's p.o.v

The moment forever was in your eyes

It lasted forever and ended so soon

Even you can't love me to the moon and back

X marks the spot where we tried one last time


	7. You are an overcomer and survivor

Jack's p.o.v

You are an overcomer and survivor. You will never hit the floor even if one door closes on you. I

inspire you and yet you intrigue me. You are an overcomer and survivor.


	8. A Little Minor Scare

Rebecca's p.o.v

When he stops laughing and playing with the children then I know something is seriously wrong

with him. Our bedroom gives the peace and solace that we can't give him. "Jack, it is unusual for

you to be silent and distant. What is the matter?" I beg my husband. Emotional, he squeezes my

hand very tightly. "I got off work early today. I had a doctor's appointment. The doctor found signs

of cancer. I think I may have Prostate Cancer" he confides in me.


	9. My unexpected blessing and miracle

Jack's p.o.v

A much needed breakthrough

My unexpected blessing and miracle

A noncanerous growth


	10. Your Young Butterfly Soul

Rebecca's p.o.v

Thriving perfectly fine

Your young butterfly soul

Love yet to be conceived or destroyed

Echoes of hope

Rosecolored skies


	11. Ashes of a dying pipe dream

Jack's p.o.v

False hope

Ashes of a dying pipe dream

Really brief early signs of life

These three little words

I love you

God and heaven knows it is true


	12. A Pretty Angel in Pink

Rebecca's p.o.v

Passing through like a mere thought and memory

A pretty angel in pink

My little princess

Echoes of short-lived fairytale story

A pretty angel in pink

Love torn from my arms way too soon

Love born again in my heart


	13. No more suffering in silence

Jack's p.o.v

Stuck in at a crossroads

Even now there is no more suffering in silence for us

A breakthrough, a new begining is on the way for us


	14. A Sea of Helping Hands & Bleeding Hearts

Rebecca's p.o.v

Lingering all around me

A sea of helping hands and bleeding hearts

Stop and stare


	15. A Star and A Tree As Old As Me

Jack's p.o.v

Hiding out in a sacred secret place of my mind

A star and a tree as old as me

Your unspeakable pain and sorrow

Our once thriving precious baby angel


	16. Khloe Kennedy Pearson

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Rebecca's miscarriage-Khloe's birth and death

Place: Rebecca's Hospital Room

"Jack, please don't leave me" I beg my husband. "Beck, I am right here. I am going nowhere" he

promises me. He gets into the bed and wraps his arms around me. The doctor doesn't mind if

he lays in the bed with me. Suddenly, my body grows tense. I begin experiencing labor like

symptoms. Jack is kicked out of the room immediately. With medical assistance, I deliver

whatever remains of our once thriving fetus. They bring Jack back into the room so that

we bond briefly with our little princess. We decide to name her Khloe Kennedy Pearson.


	17. A Sacred Bittersweet Loss and Memory

Time Period: The Present Reality-Years after Khloe and Jack's death

Rebecca's p.o.v.

Reappearing and then disappearing with the rising sun

A sacred bittersweet loss and memory

Retelling and reliving your brief lifestory

Even now I will remember you and honor you


	18. Yesterday's Child Angel

Rebecca's p.o.v

Going nowhere but up with birds

Yesterday's child angel

My precious miracle

A song full of hope and pain

Your and mine precious miracle


	19. Stuck on what could've should've been

Rebecca's p.o.v

Still stuck on what could've should've been,

I am split and broken in two.


End file.
